Dominance
by pug0tis
Summary: Ash and misty have been dating for five years and even though they now live with each other and are now dating the fights still continue.


Dominance

Hello there this is my first lemon I've ever made so please try to be easy on me. _

Ash and misty have been dating for five years and even though they now live with each other and are now dating the fights still continue.

(WARNING THERE IS SWEARING AND SMUT!)

(Ash's age-22)

(Misty's age-23)

Mornings are the beginnings of a wonderful day for some people, however for ash and misty this day is the beginning of anger and lust.

"ASH YOU'RE SO FUCKING STUPID!" yelled misty with an angry face looking at the clueless raven-haired boy.

"Oh yea well...at least I'm not yelling" said the boy with no comeback skills.

Misty was infuriated at ash she wanted to get her mallet and beat the living crap out of him. She knew that ash wouldn't stand a chance against her mallet however she wanted to play fair with him.

"Ash why did you make a huge mess at the kitchen and not clean it up?!"

"It's because it's your day to clean the house"

"That gives no excuse you fucking ass"

"Ok fine I'll clean it then misty"

Ash immediately got some paper towels to clean up the big spill he made. He knew if he kept arguing with misty she would bring out her gyarados to destroy him.

Ash finally finished cleaning up the mess he made. He got dirty in the process so he decided to take a shower, when he went upstairs he saw misty in her room on her phone just ignoring him.

Misty saw ash and said

"So did you finally clean up your mess ash?"

"Y-yea"

After the small talk ash went to the bathroom and took a bath. Thirty minutes have passed ash got out of the shower and dried himself with a towel. He tied the towel onto his lower half of his body when he went to his room he saw misty there sitting. He immediately blushed and said

"Uh misty what are you doing here?"

"A-ash I just wanted to say I'm sorry I called you stupid"

"Misty...its okay I don't care if you call me stupid or any other insult, as long as we have each other to apologize everything will be okay"

"Y-you're not mad at me?"

"Of course not why would I be mad at you, you coached me when I was an egotistical person"

"You're okay with me coaching you?"

"Of course"

"Why?"

"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be the person I am, if it wasn't you for coaching me I wouldn't have won the pokemon league"

"You really mean it?"

"Yes"

Misty feeling relived that ash wasn't mad at her. She then came closer to ash. She moved her lips with his, both falling back in the bed, both of them forgetting their troubles

"Ah misty are you sure you want this?"

"Yes ash I want this, please continue"

"Ok misty anything for you"

Ash took off misty's tank top revealing her developed chest. Misty immediately blushed, they've never been naked in front of each other. Ash immediately sucked one of misty's breast while his hand was groping the other one, misty moaned very loudly as soon as ash started.

Ash slowly started to take off the towel revealing his seven inches. Misty gasped she never knew ash was this huge. Misty kneeled down near ash's crotch looking up at him for approval. Ash looked down looking into misty's eye, he nodded in approval.

Misty didn't know where to start, she's never done besides seeing some things in the internet. A thought came up to misty, thinking to lick it. Misty licked the tip of the long shaft, making a moan out of ash. She knew that she was doing something right, she then continued her actions. Another thought came to misty.

"Maybe I should suck it."

Misty tried to take in as much of the shaft in her mouth. She could only take up three inches, she bobbed her head on the shaft, making more moans coming out of ash.

"Ah...misty this feels good!"

Ash's fingers were twitching like crazy in the bed sheets, ash felt a strange feeling coming up. He immediately yelled

"M-m-misty!"

Ash came inside misty's mouth. This was so sudden for misty, so she just decided to swallow it. Misty swallowed every last drop leaving her breathless.

"Ok ash it's your turn."

"Ok, my love."

Ash started to take off misty's shorts, making misty intensely blush. He got the shorts and panties off of misty, he put his head near misty's snatch. The smell was intensifying to him, making him more aroused. He made the decision to do what misty did. He licked the flaps of the snatch, making misty moan loudly. Hearing misty moan made ash more excited, he's always been dominated by misty so this was his chance to dominate her.

Ash soon inserted two fingers inside misty, making them come out and in making misty moan out ash's name. Hearing this made ash more motivated.

"A-ash this feels so good please don't stop!"

Ash felt as if he was dominating her, so he continued his actions more quickly. Soon quickly enough misty was near her peak.

"Ah...ash...ash I'm coming!"

Misty was in ecstasy once she released her juices, breathing heavily she wanted more from ash. Ash was licking misty's juices off his fingers, once he was done he knew what was going to happen. Ash came closer to misty putting his lips with hers, both moaning with ecstasy.

"Ash...can we go all the way?"

"Sure misty, anything for you my love."

Ash soon put his pelvis near misty's snatch, putting just the tip inside. Misty put her arms around ash's neck putting her lips with his. Ash slowly inserted himself trying not to hurt misty. Misty strengthens her grasp with ash neck, both of them moaning of the action. Misty felt a sharp beam of pain inside her, she knew this would happen since this is their first time.

"M-misty tell me when you're ready."

Soon the pain subsided and pleasure soon began, misty feeling confident wanted ash more than anything else in the world.

"Ash I'm ready please continue."

Ash withdrew himself but then thrusted himself, getting a moan out of the both of them. Ash continued this until he found a smooth pattern. Both of them were in ecstasy, both of them being controlled by lust and love. Ash was dominating misty, he was hearing her moan out his name this was music to his ears. However he knew that they were in their peak.

"Ah-misty I'm so close!"

"M-me too, ash please release inside me!"

Both of them were at their climaxes, both moaning out their lovers name. With one final thrust ash and misty finally released their juices together. As soon as their climaxes died down ash withdrew himself, both of them being exhausted. Ash came closer to misty putting his lips with hers. Both of them going to sleep ash had one more thing to say to misty.

"I love you misty."

Soon the both of them fell asleep fully satisfied.

The End


End file.
